


Reunion

by darkphoenix168



Series: RinHaru Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rinharu Week, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru's reunion over the holidays goes much different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So... I apologise for not doing RinHaru week all week, but school is busy as can be right now for me. So, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Snow was always a mystery to Haruka Nanase; it was water, yet nothing like he was used too. Hand extended, palm upward, the blue eyes watched as the flake that touched his skin melt into the drop that rolled towards the creases in his hand. Fingertips ran over one another as the swimmer pulled his eyes to the ocean, its waves rolling over the sand, the navy blue turning to white before vanishing altogether, it the only thing separating him and his red-eyed partner.

The red nose dug into the neckline of his coat, his soft sigh escaping in a puff of white that dissipated quickly into the night air. His sagging shoulders were nothing new as he trudge home, his head bowed and mind in deep thought, the deep blue eyes barely looking up to the path home he knew so well.

It hurt him to still be walking home alone, especially during the holidays, especially when he was promised otherwise. He was supposed to be back in Iwatobi, supposed to be having races in the community pool with Haru, supposed to be complaining about the copious amounts of mackerel his friend enjoyed.

They were supposed to get closer.

Snow and ice crunched as legs pulled the lean form up the stairs towards Haru’s home, flaks still falling around and on his dark coat. There wasn’t one letter, not one phone call, no e-mails, texts, or even a message his sister could’ve passed on. Haru supposed it made sense, he doing the same thing in Tokyo, understanding just how rigorous the training was, just how little free time was given to them.

This didn’t diminish the disappointment he felt every day they had no contact.

His hand tightened around the coat, holding it closer against the wind that was barely a breeze, his eyes turning to look at the ocean once more before he took to his house.

“Good night, Rin.”

His whisper was barely above a breath, the wind taking his words away, Haru hoping they’d be carried to where the redhead was, hoping that Rin would think of him, even if just for a fraction of the time he thought of the other.

The warmth of the house was a relief, white flakes brushed off his shoulders and black hair, the coat shrugged off his body and hung up on the hook, his eyes lifting up to the kitchen. His pot left stewing was now bubbling slowly, the smell of fish wafting up into the young man’s nose, relaxing him even more, reminding him that he was home, even if his heart wasn’t.

Haru was still unsure of what his relationship would be classified as with Rin; he thought they were friends, fights and all. He barely noticed when changes started, how excitement would bud in his chest when they were close how his stomach knotted when he saw the other smile, how his heart beat a little faster when Rin called his name.

How his dreams were slowly consumed with the intense red eyes.

The young man was confused, wondering how his feelings of racing got transferred to his encounters with Rin, vowing to kept them hidden and to let them die, hoping that their separation would aid in his understanding, thankful that there was an entire ocean between them.

He didn’t think anything would come of his emotions, especially not at Rin’s farewell party, especially not manifesting itself as a kiss between them outside of the party.

It was Rin who initiated, Haruka thinking the other was drunk off of alcohol one of them might have swiped. His body had to remember how to move when the lips pressed against his, his eyes couldn’t see anything but Rin’s closed lids, his mind unable to think of anything but Rin’s lips on his.

There wasn’t anything that could’ve prepared Haru for their kiss, their conversation soft and about noting more than Rin’s departure, the last question Haru asked was “will you remember me?”

Rin’s answer had been a husky, “idiot,” before he closed the gap between them, his hand over Haru’s cheek and on his arm, excitement surging through every place Rin touched, Haru’s mind forgetting his concerns for a moment, forgetting everything but Rin.

Rin and his lips.

And that was it. Rin’s touch going nowhere further, their contact ending for the night, ending for Rin’s journey to Australia; leaving Haru stranded in Japan, alone with his ever-growing confusion and the words, “I’ll come back in the winter.”

Haru felt his teeth tighten; this wasn’t the first time Rin had done this, up and leaving him with conflicting thoughts swirling in his head, never calling, never talking to him, never calling or writing, just letting Haru live with his uncertainties.

“It’s winter now,” Haru whispered, “and you’re late.”

Rin was always intent on making Haru expand his sight, to find passion and desire, to find dreams and to pursue them.  Because of Rin, he was moving to the international stage, because of Rin, he rediscovered his love of swim.

Because of Rin, he felt alive.

And now the redhead wanted to take all of that away, wanted to leave and let the fire he ignited die.

Haru didn’t know if he could take it once again.

Black bangs shook over his face; he couldn’t think, he needed a bath, needed to feel the hot water over him, needed to feel at home, needed to feel like he belonged.

The door to his bathroom slid open as Haruka, dressed in nothing but the towel around his hips and defined abdomen, slipped into the room, a wave of steam washing over him as the other occupant sat resting in the full tub, fingers in his red hair and his red eyes turning to the opening door.

There wasn’t anything either of them could say, nothing was coming from Haru’s lips as he stood stunned, his eyes widened while Rin seemed embarrassed, his cheeks flushing deeply and he tried to come up with a viable explanation.

“R… R…”

“Haru!”

It was Rin who spoke first, silencing the stutter from the blue-eyed young man, his own red wide and his cheeks flooded with flush.

“D-Don’t freak out!” Rin announced, “I… look, I-I just got back and-and I got covered in mud when I slipped so-so-” he swallowed thickly as his eyes narrowed, “don’t you ever knock!?”

“It’s my house,” Haru stated bluntly, finally finding his voice, “I’m the only one home.”

“You’re… but your parents-”

“Still out of the country for a little while,” the muscled shoulders shrugged, “how’d you get in?”

“You… you left the door unlocked,” the red head muttered, his eyes turning away to look at the water before a shuffling of clothes brought him back to the other occupant, “wait… what are you-!?”

“I’m getting in,” Haru informed him, his towel slipping to the floor.

“Y-You can’t!” Rin protested.

“Why not?” the dark eyebrows narrowed, “it’s my house, trespasser.”

“Oh come on Haru!” the other tried to argue, “we’re _friends-”_

“Then you shouldn’t care.”

The statement ended the protests as Haru’s bare form slipped into the warm water opposite of Rin, his arms by his side and his eyes turning to look at the little dolphin Rin had in the tub with him, hiding the hurt he felt at being called Rin’s friend. They inspired one another, pushed each other to the edge, kept each other going, kissed.

And they were just supposed to be friends.

It should have been an awkward silence, the two just sitting there, saying nothing to one another, letting the water lap around their muscles, red avoiding the blue. There was little silence, however, as it became evident that Rin could no longer sit still and be comfortable, his legs trying to move outward before snapping back, becoming very aware of their proximity; his head would move, eyes averting the other’s deliberately, grunts and sighs coming out of his chest.

“Rin.”

Finally the other turned to look towards the blue eyes that were now closed.

“Stop it,” Haru told him bluntly, “you’re being annoying.”

“Well then you can leave!” Rin retorted, “ _you_ were the one who came in and joined me!”

“ _You_ were the one having a bath in _my_ house,” the young man snapped, “ _you_ can leave.”

“You!”

“You.”

“You!”

“You.”

“Yo-”

Rin paused, becoming aware of how close their faces have gotten, how deeply he was staring into blue.

“Forget it,” the young man grunted, his arms reaching to the outsides of the tub, “I’ll leave.”

Again…

“WOAH!”

Water sloshed over the tiled floor as Rin’s body tumbled back into the bath from the force of Haru’s tug, his lungs hacking up the water before he turned angrily to Haru.

“OI!”

He paused as the other man came nose to nose with him, the blue returning to ore once again into red.

“Stop.”

The words were confusing, spoken with Haru’s almost impassive tone, though there was a tremor of something else in there, something Rin couldn’t identify, something he’d never heard in Haru’s voice before.

“H… Haru…?”

“Stop just leaving.”

Red eyes widened at the words, the grip on his arms slacking as the other seemed to falter slightly.

“Haru?”

“You do this every time,” Haru whispered quietly, “you come… and just leave…” the blue eyes narrowed, “I’m sick of it!”

“You _knew_ I was going back to Australia!” Rin protested.

“But you didn’t call!” Haru snapped.

“You’re about as busy as I am-” the redhead tried to counter.

“You didn’t even bother _trying_!”

“This isn’t anything different-”

“LAST TIME YOU DIDN’T KISS ME!”

Again they were cast into silence, the two staring into each other, the chest heaving as Haru tried to catch his breath, his head hanging slightly.

“What is it with you?” Haru whispered, “you say you don’t understand me and then you don’t explain yourself…”

“H-Haru…”

Rin’s voice stilled as he pulled himself up, his hands reaching to touch the top of the arms, the black hair hanging slightly.

“I… waited,” the young man confessed, “I waited for you… to call…”

It wasn’t the first time Rin kiss had surprised Haru, the two pressing their lips together, Rin’s hands returning to the spot they claimed on their first night.

“What could I have said?” Rin breathed softly, “how much you’re on my mind, how much I think about our first kiss,” his other hand cam to cup the other’s cheeks, “how obsessed I am about you?

“R-Rin…”

“I’m sorry,” the red head confessed, “I made you doubt again… I’m sorry…”

Haruka stilled as he looked over Rin, wondering how such a young man could be both so confident and then seem to have none all within the same second.

“Rin,” Haru started, “don’t cry.”

“I’m not going to cry!” the redhead snapped, “I just… I just don’t know how to deal with _you_ that’s all…”

“ _Me_!? You’re the one that doesn’t make any sense!”

“At least I know how to act around someone I like! You’re still apathetic when-”

The red on his face couldn’t have gotten any greater than the hair on his hair, his eyes looking away from Haru’s blue, aware of the confession that almost slipped past his lips.

“I’ve kissed you… twice,” Rin whispered, “and… you didn’t react. You didn’t hit me, you didn’t get upset you just… did nothing…”

“Rin…”

This time, it was Haru who kissed Rin, the blue the colour hidden behind lids and the black lashes framing the pale cheeks.

“H-Haru…”

“Why… do you have to be like me,” the young man mumbled, “why… do actions have to be the only way we communicate…”

Hands returned to Haru’s cheeks, red meeting blue, something stirring deep within them.

“Because that’s the only fun way.”

Water splashed between the two forms as tension snapped, their chests pressing against one another while mouths closed the gap, hands splayed on the muscled arms, legs starting to tangle around one another.

Haru was never experienced with sex, nor any of the actions associated with it; though as his tongue slid over Rin’s he felt an understanding wash over, him, his limbs seeming to have a mind of their own as they slipped over the muscles Rin sported.

“Haru…”

The black hair dripped with water as he hovered over the young man who’s tongue was sliding in his mouth, touching and tasting him, teasing out soft moans from his throat. Haru’s tongue slipped over the pointed teeth, his blue eyes fluttering open to look down at the young man who’s arms were around his back, his shins on either side of Rin’s hips.

Panting with his mouth open, Haru watched as the intense eyes grinned up at him, his lips mimicking the red before he moved to kiss and suckle at the pale throat, his fingers pressing at the shoulder blades.

“I like that look,” Rin teased, “I like that intensity in your eyes.”

Haru said nothing, painting and moaning the only thing that could come out of his mouth.

“Rin,” Haru whimpered, “I-I’m cold…”

“Yeah?” sharp teeth scraped over the pale ear, the husky breath making his dark-haired lover shiver even more, “want me to warm you up?” the red eyes pulled back to look into the blue, “want me to make that cold face of yours _hot_?”

Blue eyes flickered down to the smirking eyes, his jaw tightening slightly.

“As if you could, idiot…”

“I take that as a challenge.”

“ _Mmm_!”

Blunt nails griped the shoulders of the boy he was pressed against as the sharp teeth found his protruding buds, the nerves shocked at the touch, the shudders increasing in their intensity.

“ _R-Rin…”_

His hips shuffled as he tried to distract himself from the overwhelming pleasure that was coursing through his body.

“ _Hah… hah_ …”

Red hair brushed over his nose as the young man breathed, trying to control his panting, the fingers running along his sides, pressing over the muscles that surrounded Haru’s ribs, feeling the chest expand at the deep breaths. The slick tongue slid over the chest, a trail left in its wake before the other untouched nipple was taken by the firm lips, treating Haru’s untouched side.

“I like this sound,” Rin breathed, the hot air rushing over the red ears, making Haru’s already irregular breath hitch, “make more of it.”

“ _Uh…_ ”

Fingertips trailed lower, sliding over the hips, slipping over the thighs.

“Haru…” the red head whispered, “I… I want to tease you… more and more,” his hand splayed on the pale back, “but I’m too impatient… too impatient tonight…” his teeth scraped over the collarbone, his lips stopping to leave his dark mark on the flesh, “Haru…”

“I know.”

Rin looked back into the blue, the passion flooding in them made the usually calm boy come alive, Rin’s heart beating harder as he became aware of just who caused Haru to look that mesmerizing.

“Rin-”

“I want to have you,” the other pressed, his lips kissing at the crook of the neck, “like in my dreams… I want to make you feel more alive than ever before.”

“Dreams?” the soft voice whispered, “you… too?”

“Of course me too,” the sharp teeth smirked, his lips capturing his willing partner, “always me too.”

So engrossed was Haru in the kiss that he barely noticed the finger trail down his spine until it was encircling his entrance, a shocked gasp escaping his lips as his hips unconsciously lifted away from the contact.

“Just me,” Rin told him, “relax…”

“Yeah…”

Trembling unlike he ever had, the blue-eyed young man lowered his hips back towards the waiting fingers, Haru watching the red before his eyes rolled back into his skull, his face scrunching as something slipped into him, Rin’s finger curling around inside him to stretch his body.

“Rin… hur-hurts…”

“I know,” the redhead murmured, “just bear with me… okay?”

“I… _uh_ … mm…”

His body held on tighter as the intrusion moved within him, trying to relax his body, let Rin take control. Nose in the crook of his neck, Haru felt regret in him at their actions, the pain almost outweighing the pleasure he had felt but a moment ago, Rin’s gentle calls trying to calm and relax him.

“R-Rin…”

A second finger entered in him, scissoring and trying to widen Haru, the journey made all the more difficult without the aid of lubricant. Hips adjusted once more, Rin appearing to search for something inside the other, determination set in on his face.

“Rin-”

“Just a moment,” Rin whispered, his lips kissing the underside of Haruka’s chin, “just give me a minute… I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

“H-Hur- _Ah_!”

Rin’s victorious smirk was no longer laced with malice as Haru had once seen, now it was relived as his partner jolted in his arms, white being the only thing that flashed Haru could see.

Sent back into a panting mess, Haru tried to hold Rin closer, the water around their body swishing and splashing over the panting chest, the young man bracing himself for the second jolt of pleasure to run through his system.

“R-R- _ahh_ …”

His voice echoed in the bathroom along with their movements, strong bodies brushing over each other, the water feeling cool against the heated flesh. Drool fell from Haru’s lips as his head tilted backwards, moans echoing through his chest and Rin’s.

“You’ve got three fingers in you,” the other whispered, “think you can take something bigger?”

Blue looked down, wondering how Rin expected him to answer when the young man had sent him into such a state, his throat filled with unspoken moans and whimpers.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Rin was surprisingly gentle with the wanton body, the shivering hips lowered to something much thicker than the fingers that had penetrated him, the passage only slightly eased by their previous actions. Rin was slow, agonizingly so. Sharp teeth gritted, wanting to take Haru all at once, to tear the scream from his throat.

“Haru…”

Again there was no response, the young man doing his best to keep his losing composure.

“I’m sorry.”

A scream rang through the bathroom, startling Rin slightly and scaring even Haru, his lungs gasping as he panted desperately for air, the pain in his lower body making him shudder and whimper.

“It’s okay,” Rin whispered, patting the black locks, ignoring the overwhelming pleasure that surrounded his member, wanting the pleasure to be mutual, “Haru…”

“Move.”

Ruby pulled back to look at sapphire, watching as the trembling body pushed off of him, his eyes betraying his pain.

“Haru-”

“Rin, just move,” the other whispered, “p-please?”

“I’m gonna tear you in two-”

“Then I will.”

The boy in Rin’s arms slowly lifted up, his hands supporting his body as Haru swallowed thickly, his lungs expanding as he gasped.

“Oi, Har- _ah_!”

Rin couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips as the hips slammed into him, his most sensitive organ enveloped once more, the pleasure consuming him.

Haru watched as the head tilted back, Rin’s hands still around his hips as he slowly began to thrust, ignoring the pain that was in his system. His lips stuck into his teeth, promising that it would feel better, that Rin was feeling good too.

“Hey!”

Hands slapped his hips, the young man shocked to see Rin, still flushed and red but grinning all the same.

“This isn’t just a one-way-street you know?”

Haru couldn’t catch himself as he felt his body flip to all fours, his face near the water while Rin was over top of him, chest to back, and arm around his midsection.

“R-Ri- _ah_ …”

The black hair lolled as the young man began thrusting into his lover, the water moving around and with them, hips meeting and thrusting.

“R-Rin,” Haru managed to gasp as his body became numbed to pain, sharp shots of pain beginning to make their presence known, “the-the water-”

“I know,” Rin whispered, “feels good…”

“ _Hah_ … _aahh_ …”

The shoulders beneath Rin’s chest shuffled and adjusted to the feeling on the person he loved thrust into him, water entering in the gaps between the movements, squishing and filling the few places Rin couldn’t.

“ _huh… ha… un_ …”

A crown of black hair hit the muscled shoulder, his head tilted up as he screamed into the night, his fingers unable to grip at the bottom of the tub. No thoughts could fill the blank mind as Haruka focused on the rubbing of his inner walls and Rin touching his innermost spot.

“G-Good,” Haru panted, “Rin… g-good…”

“So are you,” the other whispered, “you’re so good…”

 “ _Haa_ …”

His dreams never compared to this feeling, the excitement on the mounting block nothing like the anticipation in him, the feeling of water barely close to Rin.

“Haru…”

The young man whimpered at the tone his name was spoken with, his body treated with as equal care and tenderness.

“Haru,” Rin’s voice came again, in time with their rocking, “Haru…”

Passion increased between them, feeding off one another, making the other stronger, making them near their ends.

“R-Rin… I-I-”

His body made a final splash into the water as his back hit the tub, his face submerged and stunned before Rin, barely breaking their pattern, drew him into yet another kiss, this one filled with intensity and need, Haru clawing at his back as something in him snapped, his body tightening around his now lover’s.

Blue eyes looked up at Rin from under the water, the two stilling as they looked to each other, their need fulfilled, the two now allowed to bask in the afterglow. It was as though time didn’t exist, Haru feeling the most complete he ever had.

He expected them to be coughing up water as they remerged, not being pulled up gently by Rin, their breaths only irregular as they were spent form sex. Pulled into the chest, Haru listened to the beating heart, the two simply lying in their arms, both knowing the needlessness of words.

“Rin,” Haru whispered, his blue eyes turning to look up at the other, “next time… just call.”

“Well,” Rin shook his head, his hands surrounding the other’s cheeks, “now that I know your answer, I guess I don’t have an excuse not to.”

Grinning, Haru relaxed back into the cooling water, wondering how he was going to explain Rin’s presence to his parents should they arrive in the morning.


End file.
